


Story that needs to be told.

by raisa_xoxo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisa_xoxo/pseuds/raisa_xoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SO, I have an idea for a fanfick with Reader x Levi x Erwin x Eren. Crazy love stories,Loads of Levi and YOU!<br/>You're a journalist from the Wall Sina, your whole life you've been living within safe walls and you always got what you wanted but it is your dream to see what is outside the walls. You decide to write a story abotu Survey Corps and show the rest of population how important it is to keep wanting get outside the walls.<br/>IT IS ONLY A TEASER! i WANT TO SEE IF U LIKE IT! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT U THINK!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story that needs to be told.

Just looking at him made her feel this, new to her, desperate need. Her body was tensed and she trembled inside at the very thought of him. She kept it to herself. She didn’t want to... let her silly emotions get in a way of a perfect work... Besides, he was the ** _HEICHOU_**.

And he always looked so distant. Sometimes she could see some little emotions on his face. But they were rare and she collected them as treasures. This sweet, little smile when he enjoyed his tea. But calling it a smile was too much. It was a smirk but not a grim, stern or a mocking one.

There was something cute about it. God, how this man protected his right to drink tea. It was like a ritual for him. And he always held his cup in this unusual way. Protecting it from the world like it was his little precious. _“Oh,get a hold of yourself girl!_ ” she rebuked herself in her mind.

She was sitting in the cafeteria, reading some reports that Commander Smith lent her. She convinced him she just needed them to learn more about maneuvers but the truth was she was craving for more information about the outside world. She wanted to learn as much as she could before Commander noticed that when he was looking for some old reports ,that had little meaning in today’s military activities, she shuffled some new ones into her bag.

She was craving for a sensation, something that will change the way people looked at Survey Corps. Tired of sitting in one position she stretched her arms and looked out the window. The moon was up in the sky, bright and mysterious. She heard the squeaking of old trees, moved by fierce wind. She stood up and wondered how the heck those military people could wear harnesses all day. It was TORTURE. She knew that when tonight she'll take it off, she will find bruises all over her body. She sighted and moved towards the kitchen to make herself some of that precious tea. Maybe it will wake her up...

She started planning how to intertwine the new stuff she learned today into her text. About how difficult and complicated it was to use the gear and how the outside world seemed so huge and wonderful and scary. She wanted it to be real, for people to understand that they cant just hide inside the walls forever. That there is something more even though it is scary and it has to be fought for. It was also beautiful and surprising...

And all those people serving for Survey Corps understood that. They knew there was something more. And Levi, who was gloomy and serious almost at all times, also felt that the outer world is better than this cage. She could see how his eyes sparkled when he let himself tell her stories, about what he has seen outside the walls, at today's training. Boom. She was so lost in thoughts that she haven’t noticed that someone was actually leaving the kitchen when she intended to enter it. _„Damn what the he...”_ came out of her mouth. She was about to fall down on her ass when strong arms grabbed her.

She dropped her cup. It shuttered into small ,delicate white pieces but she didn't care. It was the object of her reflection that she bumped into.

And now he was holding her in a firm grip. Levi. _„Shit ,you're ok?_ ” she heard his low, sharp voice. She shivered inside, feeling his hands on her arms. He helped her stand straight. _„ I am so sorry I was sure everyone left I was just going to get some tea and I thought about the moon and then about the wall a...”_

Shit she was gibbering again. It always happened when she was nervous.

 _„Yeah,yeah it's ok..shit relax,ok ?”_ answered Levi who was kind of confused too. She could see a little smirk, curling his lips but it disappeared so quickly that she wasn't sure it was really there. Awkward silence fell between them. Then he just said „ I just needed some more tea I've used all of the stash from my room” It was funny but he looked kind of embarrassed.

 _”Your stash?_ ” she repeated amused. He looked in her eyes with a shy kind of forced smile. His eyes were wonderful. Like a gray-blue sky just before rain. She lost herself in them for a second and then stared at his handsome face and shiny black hair. And those lips.

Damn, she could swear that half of the female ( and probably half of the male) soldiers could die to feel those lips on theirs. To say he was handsome was not enough. He was more than that , he got this special something in him. This confident look and sharp voice and his trained, muscular body. Even with his clothes on one could see his beautifully pronounced muscles. It took her a minute to realize she was actually still staring at him and that he was staring at her.

 _„ Oh I am so sorry I am blocking the entrance”_ she mumbled embarrassed. Get over it, he is perfection you are not getting any of THAT, she reprimanded herself.

She tried to take a step back but his hands were actually still on her arms. He took a little step towards her. She felt the air sizzling with weird energy between them. _”I will just..”_ she wanted to say something but she couldn’t because his face was a few centimeters from hers.

 _„ Yes?”_ he purred. She could feel his warm breath on her face. He was looking into her eyes with such intensity that she almost couldn't bare it. Almost, some part of her commanded her not to look away as she always does. She will handle it. She wanted to move but she was petrified and excited at the same time. Was he gonna kiss her or yell at her?

He fixed his eyes at her lips as if examining them. Oh my God is he going to do this? She looked into his eyes and then moved her eyes looked down at his lips as if assuring him that she would agree to whatever he was planning. He moved toward her just a little bit. He was so close. Their breaths intertwined and became almost one. She could feel pins and needles all over her body. Then he put his hand on her cheek. It was so warm and surprisingly soft.

And leaned toward her neck. He took a breath, inhaling her smell.. Her whole body tensed. She could feel her breast touching his chest, begging for touch.

 _„You smell so good”_ he said with a husky voice.

 _„ I adore the way you smell”_ He whispered the second part into her ear as if scared that someone could overhear him. That was it, she could feel her imaginary self crumbling on the floor from frustration and excitement. She had no idea what to say.

And then something clicked and she decided to just go with it... She leaned towards his neck and inhaled deeply as he did. She could smell soap and the characteristic smell of leather harness. It was absolutely magnificent.

 _„ I like yours too_ ” she answered trying to control her voice. She touched his skin with her nose and then moved away just a little bit to contain herself. She heard a suppressed laugh. UNBELIEVABLE. Levi laughing? I think the hell have just frozen.

He moved away a bit enough to be able to look into her eyes again and said with a smirk _„ I'm glad”_ He was mocking her ? She was so confused and tensed.

She could swear her head was spinning because she almost forgot how to breathe. And then the most amazing thing happened. He smiled. He didn't beam or grin like other people do. Nevertheless she could see this sweet,shy smile which made her heart melt .

It was kind of lopsided as if he forgot how to smile. But it was there. She couldn't believe it. She smiled back unsure what else she could do. He was about to say something when they heard a voice from the cafeteria. „ Levi you here?” She knew the voice it was Erwin. Commander Smith. Shit! Not good ! The papers that she stole were all over her table. She took a quick step back and Levi did the same. Erwin entered the kitchen and gave them a confused look. _”Oh you are here. Both. Good. ...What are you doing?” „ We were just...”_

 _S_ he started but Levi interrupted _„ We were discussing the importance of hygiene, you know.” „Hygiene?”_ repeated Erwin raising his eyebrows in surprise. _”Yeah yeah hygiene. SO what do you want”_ asked Levi looking kind of irritated. Is he irritated because we were interrupted?

She wondered. „ _Yeah I wanted to discuss with you an important maneuver on the oncoming expedition and...”_ Erwin started talking and Levi moved closer to him so that she could not hear what they were saying. They left the kitchen. Erwin gave her last look which was saying

“What were you doing with that thug?” But not a goodbye word from Levi. Not even one freaking look. Nada. None whatsoever. God, this was frustrating as hell. What the heck was that? Her whole body almost ached because of tension, the sexual tension( she was sure that was it).

Oh, get over yourself. She looked around. Why she was here? Oh,yeah the tea.. The cup,the tea. Yeah that is what she needed.

She cleaned the floor gathering the shattered pieces of white cup. She found herself a new one. She started to search through the cupboards to find tea. But it wasn’t there. Did he just drunk it all ? She decided to look one last time in the lower shelf. Where is it? She leaned over, and stick out her bum to reach further into cupboard. Gosh ,she couldn’t move normally in that uniform and harness. Oh there it is. She reached her hand far into the cupboard.

She grabbed it and then herd an _„Ekhem”_ from behind her. She gathered herself up as fast as possible knowing that the position that she had to take in order to grab the tea was almost ridiculous. She wanted to know who the intruder was. It was Levi. Freaking Levi leaning over the door frame as if nothing happened. He glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. She could see in his eye that he was amused. Amused ? How dare he..?

He stared into her eyes and moved lower to her breast and lower. As if evaluating her body. How long was he here? Did he see how she stuck her bum out to be able to reach the tea? God please no, this was mortifying. But his look turned from amused to hungry... like craving.. .for something.. or someone...? She felt her cheeks burning hot and covering in blush. It was instantly unbearable hot in the room. God, what was happening to her. She needed to contain herself and her silly emotions.

 _” Oh, by all means carry on please”_ he purred. What an insolent... hot and extremely frustrating man!

 _„ Oh,no I was just looking for.. Well It doesn’t matter.. Do you need something?”_ She tried to looked bored and totally not interested. She didn't want him to see the that his presence had on her.

 _”Actually yes”_ he answered with a mysterious look. He quickly glanced at her lips and took a few big steps towards her. He was in front of her in a matter of seconds. So close, again.. She took a little step back but she couldn't move any further because she was pushed into a table top..

 _”Hmmm”_ he purred and moved closer. ” So what is it that you need?” she stuttered trying not to look desperate for his touch.

 _„Just...”_ he said and leaned close to her. He was so close. He reached his hand behind her...She felt his arm around her waist...

And he grabbed a cup which was standing right behind her back.

 _„My tea”_ he finished with a confident smirk. He left the kitchen almost instantly just glancing at her one last time.

She could see how amused he was with her reaction. _” Ahgrr”_ she let out an irritated sound. She could not decide if she was absolutely turned on or absolutely mad.

 

By Alexmxoxo.


End file.
